Talk
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: A songfic to Coldplays talk. Set between three and four and focussing on Sam visiting Dean's grave and his decision to leave Bobby. Something different again, but it just wouldn't leave me alone.


**Talk.**

**Summary. . . . . . A song fic to Coldplays Talk. Set in between three and four, showing Sam talking at Dean's grave and his decision to leave Bobby's. I hope that you enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . Kripkie's, I'm just loaning Sam for a bit.**

_Song; Talk by Coldplay. _

_Oh brother, I can't, I can't get through._

_I've been trying hard to reach you, _

'_cause I don't know what to do._

_Oh brother, I can't believe it's true._

_I'm so scared about the future _

_And I want to talk to you._

_Oh, I want to talk to you._

He sat alone in the unkempt dry grass, a small haven of peace surrounded by impressive unbending redwoods that seemed to guard the precious charge they had been given, his legs crossed, elbows on knees, head rested in hands, hair hanging limply over dull and lifeless eyes; eyes that refused to look at the austere cross that stood planted in the parched earth before him, one of only two reminders of the brother he had lost. He fiddled idly with the other reminder as he spoke, words faltering as tears flowed and sobs choked.

"I feel so lost Dean, I've tried everything and yet feel as though I haven't done anything at all. I need you with me brother, and yet your so far away, the distance between us getting further and further apart each day, I feel as though I'm losing you all over again as the smells, the sound of your voice, the impression of you in the Impala fades. I don't think I can carry on without you here. I need you to ground me. I need you to save me from the destiny that awaits me. I just need you to be here."_You can take a picture of something you see._

_In the future, where will I be?_

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun._

_Or write a song nobody has sung_

_Or do something that's never been done_

_Are you lost, or incomplete?_

_Do you feel like a puzzle?_

_You can't find your missing piece?_

_Tell me, how do you feel?_

_Well, I feel like their talking in a language I don't speak._

_And their talking it to me._

"I wonder each and every day where you are Dean? How you are? If you hurt as much as me? If you feel as though your insides have been ripped apart? If you know a way to save you? I feel as though I'm missing something, the final piece of the puzzle, that you're just there inches away from me, yet with an invisible barrier stopping you from coming back. Tell me missing piece, find a way to talk to me, I'll do anything to get you back brother. Anything!"

_"_I wonder if you see what's in store for me? If you know a way to save me? I hear them talking, Bobby and Ellen, but the words have no meaning any more. They want me to give up on you, to start letting go, but how the hell can I Dean, when I feel as though a part of me died too. I miss you so much it feels as though I'm breaking in two, the knife that's doing the damage twisting as it cuts my life away. I can't go on like this, I have to find the answers, I have to, there's no other reason for living if your not here riding along side me."

_So you take a picture of something you see._

_In the future, where will I be?_

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun._

_Or write a song nobody has sung._

_Or do something that's never been doneSo you don't know where your going and you want to talk?_

_And you feel like your going where you've been before?_

_You'll tell anyone who'll listen, but your being ignored?_

_Nothing's really making any sense at all?_

_Let's talk_

_Let's talk_

_Let's talk_

_Let's talk_

" I have to leave now, and I don't know how long it will be before I can get back here. I've tried talking to them but they just refuse to understand, refuse to listen. Why can't they understand that the hunt means little to me now, that this, all of this, this earth can go to hell as far as I'm concerned. That demons can roam free and take over, that humans can learn to fight for themselves. I've paid too much of a price to care any longer, Mom, Dad, Jess, you. I can't do this any longer, I have to leave, to get away."

"I'll always carry you near to me though Dean, a small reminder of the greatest person I ever met, my hero, my saviour, my brother. I know you hated these chick flick moments, but I have to tell you something that I should have told you more often, I love you big brother, wherever you are be safe. I'll keep trying to get back to you, I promise."

He stood on limbs cramped from lack of use, his eyes struggling to stop from glancing at the cross, in the end it was no use though and he crumpled inside all the more at the finality that one symbol represented. He turned and walked lethargically towards the guardians of the grave, leaving behind the light and warmth he felt in the clearing and entered the dull coolness of the forest. The chill seeming to boost his need to continue on with his search, and find the answers he so desperately needed.

**A.N. . . . . . Hope that it was okay? Will catch you soon, Peanut x**


End file.
